Survival Games
Survival Games is a Survival minigame on Mineplex. In Survival Games, players have to scout the map for resources, all while fighting other players to become the last one standing. Aim of the Game The aim of the game is to kill every other player, using weapons that you find in chests scattered across the map. The chests will also contain other items such as food (Porkchops, fish, apples etc.) and some other items that strategic players can use (Fishing rods or similar). Gameplay In the beginning of the game, all 24 tributes (players) spawn in the middle of the map, where there are many chests containing items you can get after a 15 second wait. When the game starts, all players get temporary Speed II and Health Boost II for 30 seconds. Attacking another player in this period removes these effects early. It is highly recommended not to attack other players until everyone's boost has nullified. All kits' ability enable after 20 seconds. Chests and Crafting Maps are usually very big and every place is worth exploring as there is usually a chest or two there. There are Tier 1 chests (randomly scattered throughout the map),Tier 2 chests (chests at spawn), and Tier 3 chests (supply drops). Tier 1 chests are the most common and can contain supplies such as iron ingots, sticks, compasses, wooden swords, leather armor, gold armor, bows and arrows, also stone swords and iron armor at best. Tier 2 chests are found in the cornucopia and contain what Tier 1 chests do, but with a higher odd of obtaining better loots like diamonds and iron gear. Tier 3 chests offer the players very powerful items such as diamond weapons and armor, as well as iron weapons and armor. See the Supply Drop section for more information. There are few crafting tables around the maps (the easiest one to find being at center; however, only Fallout and Shattered Kingdom have them every time), so players can craft themselves weapons or amour if they own the corresponding materials. Compasses Compasses function differently in this game as compared to Vanilla Minecraft. They are usually called Tracking Compasses in some games. They will point towards the position of the closest enemy player when right clicked and will also tell how many blocks away they are. The player may then choose to either pursue them or avoid them. They only have five uses until they break. Supply Drops During nighttime, Supply Drops will spawn in the map. Supply Drops can contain things like diamond swords, diamond axes, iron swords, diamond armor and iron armor. Everyone will be notified where it drops with coordinates and sparkles. A beacon beam will appear from the destination. A lot of players will rush to the Supply Drop, so make sure to stay alert and ready to fight. Border and Deep Freeze Deep Freeze Note: This feature was replaced with the 1.8 world border. The Deep Freeze would generate at the edges of the map and slowly move towards the middle. If Tributes went into the Deep Freeze, they would be killed by snowballs. World Border A wall like the current 1.8 Minecraft world border will generate and slowly move towards the middle of the map. If Tributes get too close to it, they will get damaged and knocked back by fire charges that explode on impact. Tributes must keep inside the border. If they go outside of the borders, they will be killed by Vaporize. Death Match When there are only 4 players left, a Death Match can be initiated by anyone, besides spectators by typing "/dm". The Death Match brings all remaining players to the middle of the map (which is now the only place the border has not affected), where they will fight until one player remains. This player then becomes the winner. Note: This mechanic was removed. After the update, everyone will be teleported to spawn for deathmatch at 10 minutes if not initiated by someone sooner. In addition the world borders will shrink preventing players from running forever. Tributes After the game starts, players are known as Tributes. There are 24 or more Tributes at the start of the game, but only one can survive and win. If Tributes die, their corpse remains on the ground and a firework launches from the spot of their death. Kits Team Mode With the release of the Team Games and MPS ''update on August 2, 2015, Mineplex brought out a new '''Survival Games Team Mode'. Besides of the main features, there are some additions on the team servers: * Scoreboard updated to display teams * Players in a team can only hit each other using a fishing rod or by using an ability to deal knockback. * Two players can now win if they are on the same team Tips *Supply Drops are definitely worth getting to, but because of that, there will be many other players that will try to get it, too. If you're teamed up with someone, have your teammate watch your back while you get the loot, or vice versa. *Leave a Target Compass (Compass) in your hotbar inventory if possible, just in case you want to go on a player-killing spree. *If you can, you can try constantly pushing a person that you can't kill into the borders (While they are moving), this will inflict a lot of damage which can lead to a victory. *On Aztec Islands, try pushing hard to kill enemies into the lava (which is commonly found throughout the map). *When facing a team, try separating them with arrows, ground pound, vortex etc. Trivia * There is 2 modes to play Survival Games, Solo mode and Team mode. Teaming in Solo mode is bannable, and you can't get achievements in Team mode. Maps The current maps for Survival Games are Shattered Kingdom, Riverton Castle, Kikoshi Islands, Aztec Island, Fallout, Wild West, Fantasy Land, PlexWorld, Primal and Elven Citadel. Achievements Back to Available Minigames